The Broken Heart, The Shattered Soul
by Fanfix Adix
Summary: BoO has happened, so entirely new hunt! Inspired by various different Pertamis fanfics, Percy joins Artemis' Hunters after an unexpected event happened. Will try to update. Rated M, just in case! :) Please Review, it helps thanks!


It has been 2 years since the giant war, and Annabeth and I are in Camp Jupiter's university, and life was pretty well. Each of the seven with Nico and Reyna got half immortality, and Leo and Calypso got married and started their dream shop. Anyway, we got our rewards later for our help during the giant war, and we managed to get Hestia and Hades a throne in the throne room, and releasing every other single non-threatening titan like Leto. And the University was great! Its called Annabeth even dragged me to an architecture class, and I actually understood it! It was going great, until the day HE came. Now, my life is a mess.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_We saw a lone demigod, fighting a lone Dracanae, and he look beat up. There were holes in his shirt, tattered and torn. He had cuts everywhere, from his face to his arms. I ran out to help him, and of course I killed the Dracanae, but he took all the credit. He yelled :"Hey, I killed a snake lady in my own!" Everybody cheered, but Annabeth looked at me weirdly and just walked away, probably doing her University revision or something. _

_Later, during dinnertime, Neptune came in and announced that the newcomer, was in fact his son, and for the romans, for a god to personally claim a demi-god was a sign of greatness. And of course, everyone began to worship him like a god from that day, but it got worse. He started to frame me for things I never did, such as pouring all of Dakota's cool-aid, broke Frank's bow, even meting Hazel's spatha and he put all the blame on me. No one would even think of letting me speak, they just batted their eyelashes at me, and worshiped him. And that was just Camp Jupiter._

_Somehow he managed to get fauns to wreck havoc on camp half-blood, which includes oversized plants, mushrooms, cabins half-destroyed, a lot of drachma missing and so on. He also managed to forge my handwriting, and somehow made the fauns cooperate and the fauns left notes saying how much I hate them, and all that blah blah blah. I tried to Iris-message them after hearing rumors that Camp Half-blood was wrecked but when I did, they just gave me an angry look and ended the call. I later learnt that HE called ahead saying that he served justice to the "traitor of the camp", and completely forgot about Luke. You might ask, where is Thalia, Nico, and Grover? Well, Thalia is the hunters, Nico is doing some zombie patrol magic thingy with his father, and Grover is doing his duty as a member of the cloven elders. At least I had Annabeth, or so I thought._

_Flashback in a Flashback Overpowered-ness Jutsu_

_I was sitting in the dining hall, thinking about proposing to Annabeth, and how the wedding ring would look like, and how my life has become in general, when Athena appeared._

_"If you wish to marry my daughter, young demi-god, you must gain my blessing." I turned around, and saw Athena in her full glory._

_I groaned mentally, winning Athena's blessing was not that easy. Yes, I said Athena, as part of the wish no more fancy titles, just names._

_"I will offer you a quest young one, but listen to its conditions: You will have to complete 3 different tests, think of it like the 12 labours of Heracles. But instead of doing it for forgiveness, your doing it to for my blessing to marry Annabeth, and its only 3 labours, do you understand?"_

_I nodded.  
>"Good" Says the wisdom goddess "Now, for the details. If you do pass all the tests, not only will I give you my blessing, I shall give you the ring for your proposal. But, if you are to fail, not only will you never get my blessing to marry Annabeth, but also her feelings for you will be wiped, never to resurface, so she will never love you again, leaving you to face the consequences of you failure. Do you accept this Percy Jackson?"<em>

_I gave a gulp, this was a bad deal, but anything to marry Annabeth was worth it. So, swallowing my fear, I nodded. _

_"Good. Now I have arranged you to stay with the Amazons, for more of there advanced training, all you had was basic weaponry training at camp. For 6 months you will endure their most brutal training they have. Then, you shall fight 10 very dangerous monsters the Amazons have captured. Together. Then we shall see what to do. Pack your bags, you have 15 minutes." I quickly ran away to get packed. I quickly stuffed 4 spare changes of clothes, a water bottle (for emergencies), and my toiletries. Then I wrote a little note for Annabeth saying that I was going out for 6 months, and I would probably return. I then went back to the dining hall, nodded to Athena and then we flashed away._

_When we arrived in the middle of an Amazon party the Amazons immediately screamed at me, then piled up on top of me, I was squashed until Queen Hylla came over, to pull me out and to welcome me to the Amazon's base. The Hylla showed me around, mainly the toilets, the training area, the arena, the armoury and my room. _

_So, for the next 6 months, I was training in extremely advanced swordsmanship, to the point where I can take on multiple enemies and still win, and throwing knives. I had to add the throwing knives to my unorthodox style of fighting, which I did by fighting automatons, created by Hephaestus himself to help the amazons with their training. I did do that, but there were lots of "accidents" involved, which resulted in a lot of running away from amazons._

_I also trained myself in speed with nymphs to the point that I can finally beat them in a footrace. Archery was hopeless; I still can't do anything with a bow and arrow._

_As for godly powers, I had basically supreme control over water, can turn it into ice and more stuff._

_The 6 months went up, time to see what I can do. I went to the arena, and awaited the monsters. Everyone was watching, even Athena as l went down to the arena. Once all safety procedures has been carried out, Athena then spoke to everyone :"As we all know why we are here today, let us skip the introduction and go straight to the fighting! Now, as with tradition, the fighter may use 3 items to fight, what will you choose? You may want to know that your opponents will be Medusa, the Nemean Lion, The Minotaur, The Hydra, The Chimera, and Cerberus. And you may NOT HARM Cerberus in any physical way understood?" _

_I nodded. _

_"Then what will you need?"_

_"A red rubber ball and my sword"_

_Everyone was frowning at my strange request, but nonetheless, an Amazon handed me a red rubber ball, and then went back to the cages. I would love to say that I expertly handled them, but the realistic thing was less exiting. The gates when down, and all the monsters came out instantly. I saw Ground Beef, 9 heads, 3 ugly heads, snake hair, and 3 puddles of drool. Yep, of to a great start, coming up with nicknames before fighting them. Cerberus rushed at me, probably because he recognised my scent, but I had a secret weapon, THE RED RUBBER BALL OF DEATH! He immediately stopped, and I threw the rubber ball, saying, "Fetch!" Cerberus ran off, fetching the ball and then his 3 heads fighting over it. _

_That done I paid attention to the others, and I saw the Minotaur looking at me. "Oi Ground Beef, how about round 3 eh?" He roared, and charged at me. Of course, as he only had one gear, he charged forward. Surprise. I step sided, and he nearly killed the hydra, and crashed into the wall. Then I had a stroke of inspiration. (Yes I know I'm a seaweed brain, but hey, I have my moments.) I carefully positioned myself in front of the medusa, to the point where she could see my back but not the Minotaur and then I yelled: "Come get me Ground Beef!" The Minotaur quickly freed itself, and then charged at me. At the last second, I rolled out of the way, and the Minotaur Crushed Medusa, and surprisingly leaving her head intact._

_I then had another stroke of inspiration, and then, removing her veil, _(yes she had a veil, that's in the book.)_ and then turned her head and opened her eyes. The effect was instant, every monster turned to stone, except for Cerberus, who was still fighting over the ball. I heard clapping, surprisingly enough it was from Athena._

_"I did put medusa in the fight for that purpose, but I never though you would think to use her head like that." I just gave her a questioning look. She sighed : "Look seaweed brain, I put Medusa in there to see if you can use your brain, and apparently you can. Now, your third task is to take at least 1 golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides, by your OWN HAND. Otherwise it's the memory wipe." I took in a gulp, scared because this was the great monster that even the mighty Heracles could not defeat, but nonetheless, All for Annabeth! So, gritting my fear, I said I was ready, and then she flashed me away._

_When I arrived, memories of the quest and my third year at Camp-Half Blood came back rushing to me, I just stood there, at the entrance, relishing the moment. I saw Ladon curled up and sleeping, and I took a deep breath, but before I crossed to face Ladon the 3 Hesperides appeared. "Why are you here demi-god?" They hissed with malice in there voice, as I stood in front of them. "Turn back, before Ladon devours your flesh!"_

_"Then I'm sorry to say this, but I must."_

_"Very well then, Ladon, AWAKEN!" _

_I saw 200 eyes staring at me and I couldn't help but mutter stalker._

_Ladon just stared at me like I said something (makes me wonder what I did). Using this as the opportunity I needed, I quickly slashed of 50 heads with my speed before Ladon can react, and by the time he did, I took out 3 throwing knives and somehow managed to get 5 heads with it. Not that I'm complaining of course. With 45 heads left (yes I can do maths) he started spitting poison at me, and naturally I dodged, but during mid-air, his heads tried to make me his snack. Thankfully I managed to loop of those heads, resulting in 42 heads left. He finally got mad, and somehow roared at me, then I realised the reason why he was one of the greatest monsters in history. HIS BREATH STANK LIKE FUCK, it makes you wonder has he ever heard of a plastic stick with more plastic on the tip called a toothbrush. And when while I was gagging at the smell, he spitted poison at me, and if it wasn't for my super reflexes, I would have been dead. He just kept spitting poison at me, I never knew he was that aggressive! So there I was, for 10 minuets, just playing dodgeball except-not-really-dodgeball-but-dodging-poison-that-could-kill-you-times-fourty-two-dodge-poison with a former 100-headed-currently-42-headed-serpernt, the ground around us was dead. There was not a single patch of grass in a perfect circle with us in the middle. _

_Then as I dodged the next barrage, a single stray shot flew past me and right into… the ocean. I could practically hear Athena screaming with laughter, and rolling on her back while I just stared at the water, wondering how I did not see or sense it in the first place. Then I stepped back away from the tree and stared at Ladon. Now seeing me not as a threat to the tree, he then stared at me, and I stared back. So there goes the staring contest between 42-headed-Ladon and Percy Jackson. Ready? Start! We just stared at each other until Ladon just got bored and looked away, DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Yay I won so, as he was distracted, I made a tentacle of water with a tip made of sharp ice, and I watched amused as Ladon looked at it going left and right, up and down, seeing 42 heads and 84 eyes moving in synchronization, was funny as hell. But since I do have a task to finish, I then made the tip turn into the blade of a sword, and then proceeded to hack Ladon at a distance. Just then when I was about to finish him of with 1 head left, I heard a person yell "STOP!" I turned and saw the Hesperides standing there shocked, and looking at me, so I stopped. Amazingly enough, Ladon just slunk back away from the tree, and made in venerable for anyone to take it. "You best him in combat, so he will obey you. To him, you are more important than us." The Hesperides told me. "Now, before you may pick the apples, you must swear on the styx to the best of your abilities, to never let you or anyone eat the apples unless with permission from the gods, is that clear?"_

_"I Percy Jackson swear on the river Styx to abide to the three Hesperides' terms."_

_"Very well, you may now pick the apples demi-god"_

_So I went to pick the apples, and then I wondered what to do with an armful of golden apples. So I prayed to Athena for some sort of container, and then cloth bag with a rope tied on the opening appeared. So I untied the knot, and in the bag I saw a little black velvet box, another smaller bag and a note in it. I took out the black box first, and opened it. In it, was one of the most beautiful thing I saw, I simple silver ring with a grey diamond in the centre, with the words in greek engraved into the ring: "Yours forever, Seaweed brain" I cried a little because of its perfection. I then saw another note which said : "If you are wondering where is the third test, there where three tests. Now before you annoy me future son-in-law, allow me to explain. The first test was when I asked you to accept the challenge. I wanted to see how much you loved Annabeth, and giving you 2 choices, where one had an extremely bad result, while the other gave you a desirable result, but having to pass unknown tests. By accepting it, you have had the chance of getting the undesirable result, but had the chance of getting the desirable result. By accepting, you have proven you love Annabeth and are willing to go to any length to get to her. The second test was to test your brains and loyalty to Annabeth. I separated you two for a while, and see how you would react to not having Annabeth by your side. You did not hook up on any of the amazons, which is good. Then for the brains, I purposely put medusa in the arena so that you could use her ability to kill everyone else. The last test was on Ladon, to test your courage. If you could stand up to the monster not even Heracles could kill for Annabeth, then you are willing to face anything for Annabeth. So congratulations, you have my full blessing to court and marry Annabeth._

_P.S. The bag has Medusa's head in it, so don't open it._

_I grinned, and then I set of for Camp Jupiter, hoping to catch Annabeth by surprise._

_End Flashback in a Flashback_

_Later, when I arrived at the entrance of Camp Jupiter at around 1 o'clock in the night, I saw Poseidon waiting for me at the entrance. He then turned to me and yelled, saying that I had injured HIM, blah blah brusies blah blah, disowned blah blah… wait what? Poseidon disowned me, great. He was the best dad a demi-god can ever wish for until now, sigh. At least I still had Annabeth right? As long as I have Annabeth, its fine. I rushed to the city, but I could not fine Annabeth anywhere. Not our house, not the beach, not anywhere. So then I went to the field of mars, and I heard something coming from the fort. So, I went to investigate. There I saw 2 figures, HIM and another girl. So I thought meh, he got himself hooked, I could care less but then they spoke, and the girl's voice sounded strangely familiar, so I stopped to listen. Then they started talking about life, and stars and looking at them, blah blah blah, and then they had a kiss. I was about to leave because the conversation was getting boring, you know about what someone had for dinner, and I had to find my wise girl, then they said things I wish I would never hear in my entire life._

_"So when are you going to tell him about it?"_

_"Oh him? Well, I was thinking about it next week, but I might shift it tomorrow. What do you say Jakob?"_

_"Tomorrow sounds good, my little Annabeth"_

_"Want to come over tomorrow after Percy is away?"_

_"Sounds like a plan little owl…."_

_._

_And that was all I heard before I ran away, fleeing from the field of mars. I quickly ran back to the house, and started blindly stuffing anything I had into my back pack, while feeling my heart slowly breaking into millions of pieces, and the pain, was just… there was so much of it, I just wanted to die, and end it… But I remembered my mother, so I did what I had to do. Grabbing my backpack, I quickly ran back to where my mother lived._

_Flashback End_

Dawn was breaking just as I arrived at the door of a certain Sally Jackson, I rang the bell but no one answered. Since it was just dawn, and they might take a while, so I waited for a minute. 5 minutes. 30 minutes. And finally, 1 hour was up, I rang the bell once more, and then broke the door. What I saw broke what was left of my heart. There was my mother, Paul, and a newborn baby lying dead in the living room, with there blood smeared all over the room, walls, and everywhere. I walked around the room, and I found a note on the dining table. It read: _Dear Percy Jackson, I hope you like the new décor! Just to let you know the bitch actually fought back, and gave me bruises and cuts! I hope you like to know that the bitch screamed and died in pain. _

_Fuck you, Jakob_

And then I lost it. I just slowly sat down on the floor, with my knees to my chest, and I just cried for hours, with my parents' and brother's mutilated bloody corpses on the floor, their lifeless eyes staring at me. I just sat there and cried, about my life, there was nothing for me to do anymore. Everyone I cared about does not care about me anymore, or their dead. I just did not know what to do, my purpose in life was just gone. Nobody needed me, nobody wanted me, I just didn't know what to do. I was prepared to go get riptide and just end the pain, when I felt a powerful presence enter the room. "Go on, kill me, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I screamed. I heard a sigh, then felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up into flaming eyes that gave an aura of comfort. I realized it was Hestia, and I saw her looking at me with concern. I just gave in, and I cried on her shoulder.

3rd Pov.

She rubbed his head while whispering soothing words into his broken heart. And then asked Percy a question, one that would change the fate of the universe. He nodded, and then they both flashed away in a pillar of flame.

**Yay, as it is christmas so my gift to the world! First fanfic, Please R&R, Ill try to update, and Merry Christmas! :) 25/12/2014**


End file.
